leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pound (move)
Pound redirects here. If you were looking for the currency used in the Pokémon world, see Pokémon Dollar. If you were looking for the weight measurement, see List of Pokémon by weight. ---- Pound (Japanese: Strike) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Effect Pound inflicts damage and has no secondary effect. Pound can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, causing , and to give two extra appeal points if used in the next turn. Description |A Normal-type attack. Slightly stronger than . Many Pokémon know this move.}} |Pounds with forelegs or tail.}} |Pounds the foe with forelegs or tail.}} |A physical attack delivered with a long tail or a foreleg, etc.}} |Pounds the target with forelegs or tail.}} |The foe is physically pounded with a long tail or a foreleg, etc.}} |The target is physically pounded with a long tail or a foreleg, etc.}} |The target is physically pounded with a long tail, a foreleg, or the like.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up }} 5 |5 4 |STAB='}} |STAB='}} }} }} }} }} 5 |5|STAB='}} }} In other games Super Smash Bros. series is 's neutral special in Super Smash Bros. and its side special from Super Smash Bros. Melee onwards. It is mainly used as an alternate recovery move, since its up special, , does not help Jigglypuff recover. The move does extra shield damage and can thus be used to easily break shields. Pokémon Conquest |stars=2 |pow=26 |acc=100% |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Pound had a power of 8. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Pound had a power of 7 and a duration of 0.54 seconds. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Pound had a power of 8, an energy gain of 7%, and a duration of 1.04 seconds. and may only know this move if it was obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Inflicts damage on the target.}} | }} |The target is physically pounded with a long tail or a foreleg, etc.}} |It damages an enemy.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series |Transform (move)|Transform}}}} |Transform (move)|Transform}}}} Pound}} In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In A Conk on Cranidos's Cranium, Platinum's Piplup was mentioned to know Pound. However, she was never seen using it. In the Pokémon Battrio: Aim to be Battrio Master manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In , has the animation of Pound when used in the Distortion World. * Pound is the first move in the games by index number. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=拍擊 |zh_cmn=拍擊 / 拍击 |cs=Rána |da=Dunk |nl=Stamp |fi=Nuija (OS) Mäjäys (AG) |fr=Écras'Face Ecras'Face |de=Pfund |el=Κοπάνισμα |id=Pukul |it=Botta Libbra |ko=막치기 |lt=Smūgis |pl=Grom |pt_br=Tapa Pancada (TCG and manga) Bater (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Martelar (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Pancada |ro=Greutatea |sr=Udar |es_la=Destructor (EP062) Mazo (AG007-AG065) Golpe de Cresta (AG066-AG161) Golpe de Cola (AG071) Golpe Recto (AG164) Golpazo (AG191) Golpe (DP062-present) |es_eu=Destructor |sv=Slagattack Slag |tr=Vurma |vi=Đập }} Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Pfund es:Destructor fr:Écras'Face it:Botta ja:はたく zh:拍击（招式）